My Family
by FG3OP16
Summary: Sequel to My Secret. Join Fitz, Olivia, and their children as they face new challenges together. This story is filled with cute olitz, love, laughs, changes, and surpasses.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey, guys I'm excited to introduce to you the squeal to My Secret. It's going to be olitz cuteness and family orientated. I'm going to say this again, to those who aren't fond of my writing: I am not forcing you to read it so if you don't like it move on to the next story. Anyway…..there will be some ups and downs for the family so enjoy the ride lovelies….

"You know Fitz if you stare any longer you might actually take off that boy's head…." Olivia joked to her husband.

"His hand is too close to her behind where it should be closer to her waist!" Fitz said amusedly. He always had a hard time seeing his two girls with boys and it isn't going to stop just because they are older.

"It's homecoming and Izzy really likes this kid….They've been best friends since they were little…..." Just as Olivia was about to continue, Skyler kissed Izzy on the cheeks and Fitz looked like he was about to blow a gasket.

"Skyler Hemings what did I tell you about kissing my daughter!" Fitz yelled and Olivia giggled. Izzy smirked and shook her head. This was her dad and he will always be protective of her. So she walked over to her dad and cupped his face.

"Daddy….Skyler and I are just friends…..trust me….."

"Sweetheart I trust you….It's him that I don't trust!" Fitz exclaimed. Skyler looked uncomfortable under Fitz's gaze.

"Honey…..let the kids have fun…..ease up on the poor boy….." Olivia tried to reason with her handsome husband.

Fitz sighed and nodded. He hugged his little girl and told her to have fun. Once the pictures were done and the limo left the family headed back into the house. Vanessa was still in practice so she couldn't be there, but she sends her sister some love. Once they were back into the house the boys were running around drive their house made crazy. They have become little pranksters and their maid and butler were on the receiving end of the pranks.

" .Grant. The. Fourth and Jesse Elijah Grant, would you please grace us with your presence?" Olivia said with full sarcasm.

The boys ran down to their parents within a few minutes. Jesse ran to Olivia and hugged her leg.

"Hi mommy…" Jerry said adorable. Jesse went to Fitz and did the same hand gesture to say that he wanted to be picked up by this dad. Fitz playfully rolled his eyes and picked up his son.

"Didn't I tell you guys not to mess with Stella? You guys know when she's working she doesn't like to be pranked." Fitz said as he fake bit Jesse's neck.

"Stawp it daddy(Stop it daddy)!"

"Oh really? Why should I you little prankster!" Fitz continued to tickle his son. After a few minutes Fitz stopped and asked his son a question.

"How was your day bubba?"

"It waz reelly good dadie(it was really good dadie)"

"Oh yeah? What did you do today?"

"My speque teachoor and me had soooo muchoo fun dadie(my speech teacher and me had so much fun daddy)"

"Ooooo that's great bud! Okay no more pranking on Stella okay?"

"Otay dadie(okay daddy)" Jesse asked to be let down and ran off to god knows where. Olivia had the same talk with Jerry and he too ran off as well.

"They are something else aren't they?" Fitz laughed.

"You can say that again!" Olivia laughed as well.

"You little miss in there better not be troublemakers like your brothers!" Fitz rubbed Olivia's somewhat forming bump.

"How are you so convinced that we are having a girl?"

"I don't know but my Fitzy senses are tingling!"

"Baby….you did not just say that?" Olivia cringed.

"What if I did sweet baby? Fitz took his wife in his arms and kissed her soundly. Their tongues were fighting for dominance and was oblivious to their surroundings. Vanessa walked in and made a face.

"Eww mom and dad please get a room!" Vanessa said as she dropped her bag on the ground and headed to the kitchen to get some food.

Olivia and Fitz blushed and headed to see their daughter.

"How was practice champ?" Fitz asked as he kissed his daughter on the top of her head.

"I'm soooo tired! I cannot move, Pam really killed us for her last practice with us! So what's for dinner?"

"Empanadas and spanish rice." Olivia smiled because she knows Vanessa kills for those.

"OH MY GOD! MOTHER YOU ARE THE BEST!"

"Hey what about me?" Fitz faked being hurt.

"So what I meant was MOM YOUR THE BEST MOM!" Vanessa exaggerated to her dad and poked fun at him.

"Also, my Duke visit is coming up and dad are you coming to drop me off?" Vanessa asked trying to reach for some m&m's, while Olivia snatched it from her.

"I don't know honey…..We are going to shoot "We are brothers" soon and I don't know when we are going over to Russia….."

"Oh….yeah….no that's cool…." Vanessa was very disappointed that her dad couldn't come with her, but she understood. Feeling sad all of a sudden, she got up and headed to shower in her room. Once she was earshot Olivia looked at her husband.

"Are you kidding me?"

"What?"

"She has been talking about this visit with you since she told you she was going to Duke!"

"Livvie…...I am the director and I'm gonna have to go over there with them…..I'll visit with her another time…...This movie is important to me….."

"Is it more important than your daughter Fitzgerald?" With that Olivia left Fitz in the kitchen. Fitz observed his during dinner and could tell that he messed up. Vanessa was much more quite and just picked at her food. She didn't even finish her empanadas or the rice, and asked to be excused early from dinner. Fitz knew he needed to fix this, and there is no way in hell he is going to lose his daughter.

After he helped Olivia clean up, Fitz went and made some phone calls. After his phone calls Fitz went to Vanessa's room. There he saw his daughter on her bed tossing the basketball up in the air.

"Hey...champ….."

"Oh...hey dad….What's up?" Vanessa turned her attention back to her ball, she didn't want her dad to feel bad that she was disappointed he couldn't make it.

"Honey…..I'm sorry…." Before Fitz could finish Vanessa cut in.

"Hey dad no...stop….don't worry about it….I get it this movie is very important to you…..We'll have other opportunities….."

"No champ….I do have to worry about it because I don't ever want you to feel like I will choose my job over you. You, Izzy, your mom, and the boys are my top priorities. I'm sorry if I was insensitive. So champ it's just going to be you and I when I take you to Duke!" Fitz smiled at his daughter.

"Really daddy?"

"Yes, sweetheart…." Fitz smiled at his daughter and opened his arms, which Vanessa happily went into them.

"I love you sweetheart and don't you ever forget that….."

"I won't daddy…..I love you…." Vanessa squeezed tighter. After a while Fitz let go and kissed his daughter goodnight. When Fitz came out of Vanessa's room he was surprised to see his Olivia standing there in tears. Immediately he got worried.

"Baby….what's the matter?"

"Fitzgerald Thomas Grant the Third, I'm so glad you are in our lives and I love you so much baby…" Olivia grabbed his neck and kissed him soundly.

When they stopped kissing it was time to tuck the boys into bed. They still share a room and love it. Olivia and Fitz entered the room and saw that Jesse had his book ready and Jerry was playing on his iPad.

"You boys ready for the next chapter of Percy Jackson?" Fitz smiled at his pride and joys.

"Yes dadie(yes daddy)." Jesse said excitely. Jerry nodded and got into his bed. Stella had preped them for bed so they were ready.

Fitz read them the chapter while he laid with Jesse and Olivia with Jerry. Once te chapter was done both the boys were out. The parents kissed their boys goodnight and headed downstairs. Fitz wanted to wait up for Izzy to get back, and since Olivia has an early day she decided to head to bed. About two hours later Izzy arrived home. She closed the door and slid down.

"So I take it that you had fun?" Fitz smirked.

"Oh my god daddy you scared me! And it was magical!"

"I bet it was…."

Izzy giggled and came to gave Fitz a kiss on the cheeks.

"Night daddy….Love you…."

"Love you too princess…" Fitz smiled and shook his head.

In the morning Olivia had to head out early because she was starting a new line for Paris fashion week. Fitz was starting casting and other needs for the new movie so he headed out as well. The boys and Izzy were driven by their butler, while Vanessa left with her Range Rover.

When she got to school Vanessa did her routine and got to class. She was well liked around the schools and all of the boys wanted her, while the girls envied her. The day went pretty smooth and now it was time for practice. After her talk with her parents Vanessa was more optimistic. She was the captain of the team and was damn proud of it. She changed into her practice jersey and the team got their extra early. They were all bored so decided to play free tag but basketball version. The team was having so much fun that they didn't realize that their coach had some in. Vanessa tripped over and landed at the feet of her new coach.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE? THIS IS NOT FUN AND GAMES TIME! My name is coach O'Ryan, you can call me coach or coach O'Ryan." Vanessa was in awe because he was insanely attractive and those beautiful green eyes.

"Well Coach you can call me Vanessa or captain of this amazing team."

"Yasss cuties." Said one of Vanessa's teammates.

"Cuties huh? Must be what that C on your jersey stands for." Coach O'Ryan said with a straight face.

"Okay, now let's get down to business ladies."

As practice went on Coach O'Ryan and Vanessa clashed. He moved her to defense when she's a point guard.

"Grant what are you doing? Do you not know how to rebound? I thought you were the best?" Coach O'Ryan mocked Vanessa, but she just stayed silence while her eyes said different. Than they ran more plays and again the coach blew his whistle.

"Come on Grant you needed to get in her face with that ball? How are you going to survive in college ball?"

"LOOK I'M A POINT GUARD NOT A DEFENSE MAN!" Vanessa finally had enough.

"Okay Grant laps."

"How many, Coach. O'Ryan?" Vanessa got up to his face.

"I don't recall saying." Vanessa shook her head and started her laps. When they were done with practice coach O'Ryan had their positions posted. The team went up to it and stared in shock. Vanessa was moved to defense and all three years she's been point guard. Also, to add insult to injury team captain was to be determined. Vanessa got upset and stormed out of the gym, while Coach O'Ryan watched from above.

Vanessa got home and slammed the door.

"We're in the kitchen!" Izzy yelled. When she walked in there was her brothers doing homework on the island, Izzy reading on her iPad, while her parents were cooking. So all of the stress from the day went away because when she went home it was amazing. Than Vanessa started ranting.

"We have this new coach and he's such an ass! He kept us an hour extra running suicides because we were "messing around"! Like what? UGH! I miss Pam so much!" Vanessa put her head in her arms.

"Oh honey…..we all miss Pam, but maybe this new coach needs to get used to you guys…" Olivia came behind Vanessa and rubbed her back.

"Yeah, champ….give him a shot. I did some research on him and it turns out that he made it to the pros and gave it all up to join the Marines…..Don't judge a book by it's covers….."

" I know dad…..but ugh! He's so rude and i'm just not for it ya know!" Vanessa shrugged her shoulder.

"Well it's over now and you are home and we have lasagna for dinner so go wash up. That night after dinner the family decided that it was a much needed movie night. They picked "Remember the Titans" and it was a great way to end a stressful day.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Ya'll I am not even surprised that the olitz reunion lasted only like 10 seconds and next week she's back with Curtis. I think she's hurt that he didn't come back on his own will, but it took Papa Pope to bring Fitz back. At this point the chances of olitz endgame is very slim but that's okay because this is why fanfiction exist and I'm so happy there's a place where they can be together. I know I put you guys though an emotional rollercoaster, i know some of yall have called me 'Baby Shonda', but in the end olitz is endgame unlike shonda. Some question I will answer. This is 9 years after 'My Secret'. So Vanessa is a senior and about to head to college, the boys are 8, and Vanessa is 14 about to turn 15. Also, Coach O'Ryan is in his late 20s and I can't decide if he should be Channing Tatum, Henry Cavill, or Jonathan Rhys Meyers…..

It was around 2am in the morning and Fitz woke up to hearing some commotion outside. He went out to the balcony and saw no other than his eldest daughter playing basketball. He put on his sweats and grabbed his hoodie. Once he got to the backyard Fitz walked towards Vanessa.

"What are you doing up at 2am in the morning champ?" Fitz asked as he put on his hoodie. Living in LA the weather was fairly warm all year round, but it does get chilly in the early morning.

"The new coach changed my position to a defender dad…..I am not a defender dad….I am a point guard…..Always have and always will be….."

"Will champ…..did he give you a reason why?"

"No, dad when practice ended he just had our positions posted and what was worse is that he took my captainship away…" Vanessa was frustrated and she let it all out to her dad. Fitz held his daughter until she stopped crying. Once she was done she decided to speak.

"So defense huh? Well when I played with coach K he said a great offense is because of great defense. So if coach O'Ryan wants you to be a defender you show him that you are one of the best defenders he's seen. Okay give me the ball, let's work on your defense. But under one condition we have to be in bed by 3:30 and don't tell you mother." Fitz didn't realize that Olivia was watching them from the balcony and smiling. She was so proud of him and the amazing husband and father he has become.

When it was around 3:15am Fitz called it a night and told Vanessa to go shower and then bed. Once he showered and slipped into bed Olivia rolled over and kissed him.

"I love you." That's all she said and went back to bed. Fitz smiled and pulled Olivia into him and his right palm rested on Olivia's growing stomach. Everything just felt so right at this moment at time. Their marriage was rock solid and their kids were thriving. Of course he had his worries about Jesse. Worries such as how will people treat him? Will he get bullied? All of the things that parents who have a child with special needs worry about, but he was proud of his boys.

He loves all his children equally but found that he was more protective and more attentive when it came to Jesse because his worries. Fitz hopes that Jerry understands that he doesn't have favorites, but Jesse is more fragile than his other children. The boy has a heart the size of the universe and everyone he encounters could see that. With all of this thoughts he had no idea when he fell asleep, but woke up to Olivia straddling him and kissing his neck. Fitz hummed and his hands traveled down to her butt.

He pressed her down to his morning wood and smirked.

"Good morning sweet baby….." Fitz smirked more when he saw Olivia's reaction. Olivia leaned down and kissed Fitz, soon their tongues were fighting for dominance. One thing led to another and their clothes were discarded. Olivia eased herself onto Fitz and both sighed once Fitz was seethed inside Olivia's warmth. Than Fitz started moving and it was magical. When Fitz upstocked, Olivia down stroked. Olivia rhoad the shit out of Fitz, and all you could hear was their skins slapping and moaning. Fitz flipped Olivia over and how he was on top, and he had no mercy.

"Harder baby…." Fitz smiled and heightened his assault. What got Olivia was when he thrust into her and roll his hips, her eyes rolled to the back of her head of pleasure. She was such a hornball when she's pregnant.

"Get on your knees….." Olivia complied quickly and Fitz thrusted into her from behind. He was so big and long that Olivia had to take a couple of deep breaths. After she got adjusted Olivia nodded and Fitz pounded into her. He bent down and grabbed ahold of Olivia's right boobs and brought her up with him. Finally forty five minutes, three organisms later, the couple was all worn out.

A few minutes later of shut eye Olivia heard the kids moving around, which was her cue to get up and start making breakfast. As she was getting out of bed Fitz wrapped his arms around her and pulled her back into bed.

"Don't go….." While kissing Olivia's neck

"I have to the kids are up…"

"Stella will take care of them….."

"I know, but I have to get breakfast started….." Fitz sighed and let Olivia go and slapped her butt. Olivia squealed and ran out of bed.

Fitz got to the kitchen saw his wife belting out omelets to the kids. They were all sitting on the counter so he greeted them 'Good Morning' and gave them each a kiss on top of their heads. He went behind Olivia and hugged her.

"Mmmmmhh this smells amazing baby….." Fitz gave her a kiss on the cheeks.

"Morning babe." And handed Fitz his omelette.

"Oh my Lord I love you! This is amazing!" Fitz stated and the girls rolled their eyes, while the boys giggled.

About thirty minutes later the kids all headed out to school and Fitz to the studios. Today was casting day and he was excited to see who they would get as the leads. They had a stellar cast, the actors ranged from Andrew, Mellie, Stephen, Chris Hemsworth, Miles Teller, Jake Gyllenhaal, Liam Hemsworth, Liam Neeson, Julia Roberts, Meryl Streep and more. Half of the cast will be filming in the states and half will be filming in Jordan. The film is about soldiers that are deployed in Afghanistan and what hardships they had to face while being over there, but having to come home and pretend to be normal.

The day went great and different actors and actresses acted out different roles. By the end of the day it was determined that the leads would be: Miles Teller, Chris Hemsworth, Stephen and Andrew, while the rest had minor roles but they still wanted to get involved. It was a productive day and he couldn't wait to get back to his pregnant wife and kids.

When Izzy got to school and to her locker she found it odd that Skyler wasn't at her locker, usually he would be waiting for her there. She shook it off and got her books, then she noticed a loud laugher from from her left and she noticed it was from this girl that was clinged on to Skyler. He had his arm around her waist and seemed very comfortable. Izzy was hurt. Yes, they were best friends, but she was in love with him. When Skyler and this chick passed by her he didn't even say hello to her. Izzy was very confused on what was happening and why her best friend wouldn't even acknowledge her.

The day went and still Skyler was pretending like Izzy didn't exist. Finally lunch came and Izzy decided she'd be the bigger person and talk to Skyler. She waited outside the cafeteria and when Skyler came out she grabbed and pulled him into the closet.

"Sky? What's the matter? Why have you been ignoring me for the whole day?"

"Nothing…..I just saw your true colors…."

"True colors? What are you talking about ?"

"Don't act dumb Isabella it doesn't suit you." Skyler said with a straight face.

"I'm not acting dumb….I really don't know what is happening…...Sky….." Izzy started to tear up. Skyler soften a little, but then he went back to a blank face. No matter what it killed him to see her cry.

"Oh yeah? Explain this to me." Skyler pulled out his phone and showed her pictures of someone who looked like her holding hands with a guys and kissing.

"Skyler? What? That is not me. There is only one person who has my heart and it's someone who is causing my tears right now." Izzy's statement made Skyler pause for a moment, but the pictures.

"No, I don't believe you!" Than Skyler laughed.

"And to think that you actually loved me…. Now I see that you are a fake person, who's mommy and daddy gets her whatever she wants….." With that he walked out and crushed Izzy. She cried her eyes out and called her mom.

"Mommy…"

"What's the matter sweetheart? Why are you crying?" Olivia asked worried.

"Can you come pick me up from school…..?"

"Okay baby….I'll be there in fifteen minutes…." Olivia hung up and ran out of her office. Izzy gathered her stuff and waited for her mom. She was completely heartbroken and no one else by the person she loves the most. Well loved the most.

Skyler watched as a tearful Izzy leave the school into her mom's Tesla. He hated seeing his Izzy like this, but the pictures….He just shook his head and turned his attention back to this girl that was on his lap. When Izzy got in the car she started to ball her eyes out. Olivia held her daughter and waited for her to speak. Izzy finally calmed down and told Olivia what happened. She was furious and wanted to talk to Skyler, but Izzy said she can fight her own battles. Right now she just needed her mom the most. When they got home Izzy and Olivia snuggled in bed and ate ice cream.

Fitz arrived home and Izzy was asleep already. Olivia got up and greeted her husband.

"Hi, baby….What are you doing home so early….?" Fitz went over and kissed his wife.

"I had to pick up Izzy early from school….."

"Oh…...Why?" Fitz made a surprised face.

"Something happened with Skyler and she is completely heartbroken over it….."

"I'M GOING TO KILL THAT KID!" Fitz was enraged.

"No…..daddy….please….don't….I can fight my own battles….As long as I have you guys I am fine…." Izzy said from the corner of the room.

"Princess….."

"No, dad….It's okay….I can handle my own…."

"I want you to know how proud of you I am…..You have turned out to be a beautiful young woman with a good head on her shoulders. You don't need boys to complete your life, because you know why? You are Isabella Ann Grant and you my princess can overcome anything all by yourself with or without boys." Fitz smiled at his daughter and took her into his arms.

Soon they heard the boys burst through the doors and Fitz could tell they had sugar at school because they were both wired up. He shook his head and went to pick them up and wrestled with his boys.

Vanessa was getting ready for practice and since she was early she decided to shoot some hoops.

"Who said you can come in here early and do whatever you want?" Coach O'Ryan yelled from behind.

Vanessa took a deep breath and faced her coach.

"Sorry coach I got here early and wanted to do something to keep me occupied."

"Apology not accepted. There is a certain time to be here and if it's not the time I do not expect you to be in here."

"Hey, what is your problem? Seriously, you're unhappy when we are late, but when I am early it's not okay either!"

"Grant you need to learn respect, you are not going to get far if you talk to your superiors like that hothead."

"Yeah, whatever. I'm leaving." Vanessa walked by and personally bumped into the coach and he caught her arm. For a moment they stared into each other eyes and everything was blurry. Then Vanessa yanked her arm and walked away. The team and Vanessa arrived when it was time for practice and Coach O'Ryan was in a bad mood. He started practice with suicides, after it was laps around the court. When they got to drills or playing time all of the girls were tired.

Vanessa was not doing well on defense and coach O'Ryan made comments about it as much as he could. Vanessa was so fed up with this guy, but she remembered what her parents said and kept grinding. There first game was Friday and it was going to be interesting. Coach O'Ryan made a comment about Vanessa not being committed enough and she finally had enough.

"I wouldn't talk about commitment if I were you…..You are some washed up pro who couldn't hack it and now here to bully kids in high school! Does it make you feel good that you are a bully towards us? What a joke."

"Okay goodbye Grant, and you are sitting for the season opener Friday."

"Whatever…." Vanessa said and walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: OMGGG guys! Scandal though! I don't like Olivia Pope anymore and I think that she belongs in some form of intense rehab or a psych ward. She is too far gone and she needs to be alone. She and Jake deserves each other because they are just sooooo evil that it's cringe worthy to watch. Fitz doesn't need that in his life and honestly he deserves better. I missed the old Olivia Pope who had a heart and actually knew how to love.

The door slammed and Fitz and Olivia could tell Vanessa was having a tough day too. It was times like this for their kids when they needed to work together to help them. When Vanessa walked into the kitchen she saw her brothers doing her homework and Izzy didn't look herself . Her sister usually is very outgoing and happy all the time. Vanessa instantly went to her sister.

"Hey, little sis…..What's the matter?"

"Hi….V" With that Vanessa took Izzy into her arms and held her.

Fitz and Olivia looked at each other and smiled. Their kids were growing up to be amazing people with hearts of gold, and they were so proud of them.

"Daddie….what is Izzy crying( daddy why is Izzy crying)?" Jesse asked confused.

"Izzy's just a little sad bud….Why don't you give her a hug bud?"

"Okie daddie(okay daddy)" Jesse walked over to his sister and joined the hug. Izzy laughed while wiping her tears. Soon Jerry joined in and the siblings were in a group hug.

At that point Fitz and Olivia joined in as well and there was a family group hug.

"Mom and Dad loves you guys so much." Olivia said as she squeezed her kids. After dinner the kids went to their room, giving Olivia and Fitz some alone time.

"Hi…."

"Hi….."

"How was your day baby?" Fitz asked as he took his beautiful wife into his arms.

"It was busy and stressful. You know this time of the year when I'm getting ready for Paris…." Olivia sighed. Don't get her wrong she loved her job, but at this time of the year it was stressful because of Paris fashion week and the holiday line coming out.

"Livvie….you know how I feel about you overworking yourself….Especially with the baby….I worry about you baby…."

"Fitz….you know if I can't handle it I would tell you…."

"I know, but I still worry…."

"I love you but I am Fine!" Olivia took Fitz's face in her hand and kissed him soundly.

"I love you more Livvie…..Also, let's talk baby names!"

"Okay…...so I was thinking…..If it's a boy like I think it is….I like Tyler!"

"Music to my ears…..For a girl, like I think the baby will be…..My great grandfather's name was Samuel and so I was thinking Samantha…."

"I love it Fitz…." Fitz smiled and knelt down to Olivia's expanding stomach.

"Hi baby…..Daddy and mommy just figured out your possible names…...I love you so much….I can't wait to meet you pumpkin…." Fitz placed a lingering kiss on Olivia's stomach and smiled.

"Oh babe, next week we are starting to head to Jordan. I will be back in time for Izzy's birthday, don't worry but we just casted the cast today. I'm telling you right now it's going to be an oscar movie…..I'm feeling it." Fitz told his wife excitedly.

"I'm so happy for you baby…..Also, when are you leaving for Jordan?"

"Hmmm probably wednesday, why?"

"So I can prepare myself….You know that I can sleep without you in our bed….."

"I know babe….I don't like it any better than you do….I'll be back before you know it! I promise!"

"You better or there's not gonna get some!"

"Oh? Is that a challenge Mrs. Grant?" Fitz smirked and started towards Olivia.

"Baby….."

"Livvie….." Fitz smirked and ran after Fitz. Olivia screamed and ran. Fitz caught up with her in no time and started to tickle her. Then they started to make out. At the same time Vanessa was heading out to shoot and saw her parents making out.

"Ew guys please get a room!" Vanessa made a face and headed to the backyard. Fitz and Olivia looked at each other and started to laugh.

"I'm gonna go see why she's a in a mood tonight." Olivia said as she wiggled out of Fitz's embrace.

"She's a teenager when are they not in a mood?"

"Point taken, but I think it's something to do with basketball."

"Do want to go talk to her together?"

"Sure." Olivia said and took Fitz's hand.

When they got to the court Vanessa had her PowerBeats in and was going hard.

"CHAMP!" Fitz had to yell out. Vanessa took out her headphone and looked at her parents.

"What's the matter honey?" Olivia gave her daughter a small smile.

"Nothing mom, it's just this new coach…..I just got to show him that I'm the best, I don't have to prove it to him because he already knows I'm the best."

"Is that all?"

"Yeah, mom can we just drop it so I can go back to practicing?" Olivia was a little taken back with Vanessa's attitude.

Vanessa sighed and turned towards her mom.

"I'm sorry mom…..I'm just stressed. I promise I am okay….."

"Okay baby….If you say so…I love you" Olivia smiled and headed in.

"I love you more mom….." Fitz looked at his daughter and tilted his chin towards her.

"What was that all about?"

"I told yo….."

"The real reason champ, it might fly with your mom, but not with me."

"I hate this new coach dad…..I swear I have a target behind my back…..I don't know what to do or take it any longer."

"Hey! You are a Grant and Grant's never give up! We keep our heads up and we make the best of it! Now you go out there and you show that man why he shouldn't piss off a Grant! And get some homework done will ya?" Fitz smiled and headed back into the house. Vanessa didn't have the heart to tell her dad that she was not going to be sitting out on Friday's home opener. Her parents were so proud of her and she felt like somehow she let them down. Vanessa shook it off and started to shoot the ball again.

In the morning everyone headed to school and Giuseppe drove the boys and Vanessa to their school. Once the kids were off, Olivia and Fitz headed out too. The day was going great for Fitz. They were gathering the final arrangements for Jordan and he was pretty excited. It was around 1pm when Fitz phone rang. Fitz looked at it and it was from Jerry's school.

"Hello, is this Mr. Grant?"

"Yes, this is he."

"Hi Mr. Grant, I am Dean Elgar and I'm calling to inform you that your son Fitzgerald Thomas Grant IV has gotten into a physical fight with another student. We request that you come retrieve your son."

"I'll be there in 15 minutes." Fitz raced to his son's school. All the way there he was wondering why in the hell did Jerry get into a fight. When he got to the school Fitz headed to the office and saw his son's face bruised up. Jerry reminded so much of himself that it scared him a little.

"Hi, dad….."

"Fitzgerald…" Jerry knew that his father only called him that when he was in trouble. Fitz went into the principal's office and closed the door.

"Mr. Grant, I'm sorry that we have to meet in these pretenses, but violence if not permitted in this Academy." The dean told Fitz.

"Yes, I understand that Dean Elgart…..but Jerry is a good boy and I don't know what would have provoked him to get in fight….."

"Well, the boy he got into quarrel with I've been informed….his father is apparently your rival…..Jacob Ballard."

"Well, I promise this won't happen again. I am sorry for my sons behavior." Fitz walked out of the office and Jerry followed suit with his head down.

"What were you thinking Fitzgerald Thomas Grant the Fourth?" Fitz asked when he and his son got into the car. Jerry didn't say anything, but just kept his head down.

"You are never like this? Is it the Tiquando classes that we got you enrolled in? Didn't your mother and I always tell you violence isn't always the answer? Fitz asked. Again Jerry said nothing and when Fitz started to speak again Jerry spoke up.

"HE WAS MAKING FUN OF JESSE! He was making fun of him dad…..Jr called Jesse a retard, a dumbass, and other names dad. I cannot and will not let ANYONE disrespect him dad…..I can't…...To everyone, I AM THE PERFECT TWIN AND HE ISN'T. DO YOU KNOW HOW THAT FEELS? HOW HE FEELS? THERE WAS NO WAY I WAS GOING TO LET JR SAY ANYTHING ABOUT HIM!

He also said Jesse is the way he is because of your white and moms black…..and that we are all going to turn out because of it…." Jerry's confession stunned Fitz. At that moment he felt so shitty. He has been laying it on his son, but he's just been trying to defend his brother's honor.

"I'm sorry bud…..But I want you to listen to this…..There are always going to be people who are going to be racist and say nasty things about Jesse….And you know what you have to do? You educate them, you tell them what is right and if they don't accept it, well than don't waste your breath on them….

You just have to be the better man and sometimes walk away…..The world is full of people like them and you have to kill'em with kindness…..I'm sorry I yelled at you son….."

"It's okay dad….things happen….." Fitz looked over at his son and smiled.

"How did Jr look?"

"I think I broke his nose….." Jerry laughed and so did Fitz.

"Okay you're off the hook, but you have to tell your mom about this on your own!"

"But dad!"

"Nope, this is apart of growing up Jerry."

"Okay." Jerry murmured.

Olivia arrived him and Jerry opened the door and she gasped at the look of his face. He sat with her on the couch and told her what happened. Olivia gave him the same speech Fitz did and let her son off the hook. She knew Jerry would never let anyone disrespect Jesse and she was blessed to have a son like him.

Friday has arrived and everyone was excited about Vanessa's game, except for Vanessa. What was her family going to think when they see her at the side lines. So when it was time to run out of the tunnel, she sighed and got up.

The team came running out of the tunnel and onto the court and the crowd went wild! They did all the prenuptials, and now it was time to introduce the starters. Fitz, Olivia, Izzy, and the boys all stood up and cheered for Vanessa. When they saw that she wasn't one of the five starters they were all confused. Fitz looked at his daughter and gave her a confused look. Vanessa gave him a sad smile and shook her head. Three quarters have passed and they were down by 15. As the fourth quarter started and Vanessa was getting upset.

She walked over to Coach O'Ryan and started to speak.

"Coach, you got to let me play! We are going to lose."

"Grant, didn't I tell you that you are to sit during this game? No means no."

"So you'd rather lose to prove what? That I was rude? I was disrespectable? Please don't let my team suffer because of me."

"Well too late, you should have thought of that when you opened your mouth."

"You know you are a real ass, no wonder why you are like this. Honestly i feel sorry for you, because at least my life doesn't suck like yours and i'm not a lonely sob."

"Okay, you're sitting the next game Grant." Coach O'Ryan didn't even flinch. Vanessa stormed over to her chair and kicked it.

Fitz and Olivia looked at Vanessa shocked as ever. This was not how they raised their daughter. It was time for Fitz to have a visit with this coach, because their daughter have never acted like this. Well that's how life is, no one said it would be easy.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Merry Christmas guys! I'm so grateful for you guys! I hope y'all had a wonderful day! Sorry…..I'm a little buzzed on champagne lol….But I wanted to give you guys something for Christmas soooo…..MERRY CHRISTMAS!

When Vanessa got home Fitz and Olivia were sitting in the living watching a movie. She was hooping to sneak past them, but as she was heading upstairs Fitz voice rang out.

"Hey sport, can you come to the living room?" Vanessa sighed and entered the living room.

"What's up dad?"

"What the heck happened today? First of all why were you sitting the whole game? Second of all I'm pretty sure your mother and I did not teach you to act like that in the game!" Fitz was frustrated because he didn't know what going on with his daughter anymore.

"Woah, chill out! Why are you yelling at me?"

"Vanessa Grant that is not how you talk to your father! Apologize!"

"No! I won't because there was no reason for him to attack me like that!" Vanessa was taking out her frustrations on her parents and she knew it, but continued on.

"I am not trying to attack you sport, I just want to understand what's going on…." Fitz told his daughter.

"Well you can't so stop dad!"

"I can't stop when you clearly upset about this new coach and your behavior. What are you going to do when you go pro and there's a teammate or a rival who gets to you like Coach O'Ryan does? I know there's two sides of the story, so what could you do better to help your relationship with your coach….?"

"Seriously? Seriously? Your taking his side? Are you fucking kidding me?" Vanessa yelled.

"VANESSA ELIZABETH GRANT! I will take a lot of things that you throw at me, BUT I WILL NOT TOLERATE YOU CURSING AT ME!" Fitz was getting upset now. He doesn't recognize his daughter right now.

"Oh I'm so scared." Vanessa said not even faced.

"What's going on with you sport? This isn't like you…..I'm just trying to help honey….I hate seeing you like this….You are becoming this monster…." Fitz was about to continue when and correct himself when Vanessa cut him off.

"A MONSTER? A MONSTER? THAT'S WHAT YOU THINK I AM? I ACT UP A LITTLE BIT AND YOU THINK THAT'S WHAT I AM? Well dad I wasn't a drug addict who fucked different women left and right. AND my personal favorite overdosed on drugs! Now who's the real monster Fitz?" Every word that came out of Vanessa's mouth hit Fitz like bullets flying towards his heart.

Vanessa knew what she said to her really hurt her dad, but she was really upset and needed a scapegoat.

"I hate you…..I wish my real dad was here" She murmured and left the living room. Fitz was just frozen. Absolutely frozen and couldn't move. His past has come to haunt him. He heard Olivia talking to him but was not processing anything. In the back of his mind he always had that thought that he wasn't good enough to be a dad to Vaness and Izzy. Here it was the truth. How his daughter really felt. He'll always come second to Sully. Who was he kidding he's a terrible role model. His thoughts were getting the best of him and he felt like he couldn't breath. Fitz didn't even realize he was crying and that Olivia was hugging him like she would lose him.

These past years he tried so hard to be the best dad and guess it wasn't enough.

"Fitz….baby…..please…..Come back to me…..She didn't mean it…..You are the best dad our kids could ever ask for….Baby…." Olivia was desperately break Fitz out of his trance. In the next room Izzy and Jerry had heard everything and felt so bad for their dad. Granted Vanessa is going through a tough time, but that was no excuse to say those awful things to their dad. Izzy and Jerry looked at each other and went to their dad.

They both joined into the hug and squeezed hard to let Fitz know that they were there.

"We love you dad…..We are so lucky to have you as a dad….No matter what Nessa said she didn't mean it….I promise dad…." Fitz finally came out of his trance, but the damage was done. Fitz hugged them back and just nodded.

"I'll be in my office…." With that he put his hands in his pockets and went upstairs. Olivia felt absolutely terrible about what Vanessa said to her. She marched up to Vanessa's room and pounded on her door. Vanessa had her powerbeats on blast so she couldn't hear her. Olivia finally gave up and decided she would deal with her daughter later. Her behavior was unacceptable.

In his office Fitz just started to do work. He decided he going to fly out to Jordan tomorrow and scoop out the sight that they are going to be shooting in. Fitz decided that it was best if he removed himself from Vanessa's presence right now, because he doesn't want her to hate him. He called his team of directed and advisors to let them know they would all be traveling tomorrow. They were all shocked about the abruptness, but he is the boss so they all agreed. Fitz was so busy making all of the arrangements that he lost track of time.

When Fitz woke up it was 2am in the morning. He got up from his chair and got ready for bed. In the bedroom Olivia was asleep and Fitz smiled at the sight of her asleep. She was an angel. His angel. Fitz climbed into bed and pulled Olivia close to him and fell asleep. All night he tossed and turned all night. Around 7 in the morning Fitz got up and got ready to leave. About an hour later he was ready, all he needed was his passport, phone, wallet and a small bag. It was a Saturday so he knew his family wouldn't be up until around eleven. Honestly he just needed time for himself and work was the best option. He told Stephen what happened and Stephen was going to tag along on the scouting because he didn't want Fitz to do something he'd regret. He wrote Olivia a note about what he's up to and kissed her on the forehead. Then he leaned down and kissed her growing belly. After that Fitz headed to the boys room and kissed them goodbye.

Then he went to Izzy's room and kissed her on the forehead. Last was Vanessa's room. Fitz went to open the door and it was locked. So Fitz let out a breath and wrote her a note saying that he will always love her no matter what. He placed the note in front of her door and left the house. When Olivia woke up it was strange because Fitz wasn't by her side. Usually on the weekend she's the one who woke up first. Then she saw a note on her nightstand.

"Dear Livvie,

I have decided to go to Jordan to scout out where is best for us to shoot. I know this is last minute, but I just feel as if Vanessa needs a break from me. I don't want her to hate me….I can't have her hate me…..I'll be back in a week. I'll call you when we land. I love you so much and take care of our kids while I'm gone. Please don't be harsh on Vanessa, she was upset and I deserved it.

~Fitz"

Olivia decided to teach Vanessa a lesson. She went down and just started cooking breakfast. When the kids came down for breakfast they were surprised that their dad wasn't there.

"Money….money...wheerrr izz daddie (Mommy, mommy...where's daddy?)" Jesse asked in concerned voice. Vanessa shot up her head and realized her dad was missing.

"Daddy had an emergency come up from work and had to go tend to it baby…" Olivia smiled and kissed her son.

"Hoiii….Me miss daddie (oh, I miss daddy)"

"I know baby….I do too…." All throughout breakfast Olivia did not give Vanessa much attention and she knew why too. But Vanessa being the strubbon girl that she is didn't say anything. She knew she had to apologize to her dad, but he usually calls so she'll just apologize then. She also picked up that her mom was giving her the silent treatment. Throughout the week Olivia barely said anything to Vanessa and it was killing her. What was worse was that he dad had not called her.

Olivia's been talking to Fitz and he didn't sound too well and she knew Vanessa's comments hit him to the core, but he wants to talk to her personally. Olivia missed her husband terribly, but he was coming home in three days and that's all that mattered. It was a Tuesday morning the day Fitz was supposed to be flying back from Jordan with his team. He hasn't called in two days, but Fitz did say they were scouting a remote place so the connection was going to be terrible. So Olivia waited, she waited until it was Wednesday morning. By then she was panicking. He told her he'd be back on Tuesday and was no here. Abby couldn't get a hold of Stephen either. Olivia did not know what to say to their kids because she herself did not know what was happening. By the evening Olivia was straight out panicking. Abby came over to try to figure out what was happening. Soon Cyrus and Harrison was over as well. As they were making phone calls and gathering information Olivia's phone started to ring.

"Liv…..Something….terrible has...happened…." Olivia her Stephen say over the phone and she heard his raspy voice and the beeping of a heart monitor.

"I'm so sorry Liv….." Stephen cried and at that statement everything went dark for Olivia.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I understand that some of you guys weren't fond of the last update. I apologize, but this is a crucial part to the story and this is the direction i want to head. Be patient with me lol!

When Fitz stepped out of the plane the air was dry in Amman, Jordan. The sun was beaming down and Fitz knew he needed to get out of his jeans asap. He had some time to really think clearly and he realized that he has given his all to his kids. He might not be Vanessa's biological father, but he is her father. Obviously something going on with that coach that causing her to act up like this. At the end of the day and he is her father and she should not be treating Olivia nor him like that.

Stephen came up behind him and pat him on his back.

"I think this is the perfect country to shoot the movie. It's safe and perfect setting." Stephen smiled trying to cheer his friend up.

"Yeah, me too. We have very important filming with us so I had to pick a place that was safe and had good relations with the US ya know." Fitz smiled, pleased with himself.

"Look man let's scoop this out and you can get back to your family."

"I know I miss them already." Fitz smiled thinking about his family.

"I know how you feel man…..I miss Abby so much!"

"Speaking of Abby when are you going to pop the question dude? It's been nine years!"

"I know that's what I was going to ask you mate! Can you go ring shopping with me when we get back? I love Abby so much and I'm so happy I met her mate. Thank you mate, I mean it."

"I know man, I know. Now let's get out of these jeans and go exploring the city!" The group was met by a man that would take them to some of the sights they might want to shoot at.

"Hello Mr. Grant, my name is Sanjeev Muhammed and I will be your guide to where you guys might want to shoot."

"Please Sanjeev call me Fitz. Your country is beautiful." Fitz smiled and shook the kind mans hand.

"Thank you Fitz. Jordan is a jewel which I hope you will enjoy discovering with me." Sanjeev smiled and they all headed into their car. Once Fitz got into his room the first thing he did was call Olivia.

"Hi, baby….."

"Hi….."

"I miss you….."

"And I miss you more Fitz…."

"I'm sorry I left so vastly, but I wasn't thinking straight…."

"Hey….it's okay baby….I understand. I am still very upset at Vanessa for saything those god awful things to you. Fitz, you are the best father our kids could ever ask for. She didn't mean it, we all love you and are grateful to have you in our lives…..When you get back we have to come up with a punishment for her. You have to put the foot down for this one so she knows not to speak to you like this again." Olivia was serious on this they did not raise Vanessa to speak like that.

"I agree I should be more firm and thank you Livvie….I really needed that…..Now how are my munchkins?"

"They are good…..Jesse misses you the most I think, you should have seen his face! Izzy, is worried, but I assured her you were okay! Jerry, wants you to know that he loves you and that he's got your back. Vanessa….she misses you….She feels terrible about what she said...I can see the conflict in her. Leave her alone for a while, she's got to understand what it's like when you are not around….."

"I miss you all….I'll be home soon babe. Okay, we have to head out soon. I'll talk to you later babe." Fitz smiled into the phone.

"Bye baby….I love you. Be safe."

"I love you more and you know I always am."

Fitz and his team guided by Sanjeev toured around the city and got some ideas for the movie. He was to meet with the mayor of Amman to go over the details of the time they will spend shooting and other major details. Amman, was a booming city that was rich of tradition. The food was extoritnare and Fitz was having a good time. He and Sanjeev have bonded really well. Fitz learned that Sanjeeve is married and he too have four kids and one on the way. When night came they went to an upscale restaurant and enjoyed the night.

The following day Fitz's meeting with the mayor of Amman went well and he was given permission for them to shoot in the city. Although, the man did warn that there are some parts of the outskirts of the city that can be a little dangerous. Fitz was so excited he barely paid attention and left his office. Sanjeev, took them to some places that would be perfect to build set for the base. Everything was going so well. For the next couple of days they found great places that could be places to film. Fitz's friendship with Sanjeev blossomed. He considered him one of his good friends.

Sanjeev even took Fitz too meet his family and they reminded him so much of his family. Sanjeev's wife Fatima was lovely and their kids were angels. Fitz had dinner at their home and learned a lot about different traditions about Jordan. After promising to come back in the future Fitz was leaving their house.

"Sanjeev, my friend this have been an absolute pleasure. Your family is lovely and you are a lucky man."

"Thank you my friend." Sanjeev smiled.

"Oh before I forget, can you take me to the outskirts of town tomorrow? I need to scout out a remote place where it's away from the public. It will be for the battle scene so I need somewhere remote."

"Okay, I know the perfect place for it."

"Shukran, Sanjeev. Wadaeaan"

"Wadaeaan, my friend." They exchanged hugs and Fitz got in the car. When he got back to his hotel room, Fitz called Olivia. They talked for a while and Fitz informed Olivia about what he was doing for the reminder of his trip. He was excited to see his family and talk it out with Vanessa. After telling Olivia he loved her Fitz hung up and went to bed. The next day Sanjeeve picked up the whole team and they headed to the outskirts of the city. They looked at several sports, but Fitz wasn't impressed.

He asked Sanjeev to go further out of the city, but Sanjeev was a little uneasy, but still complied to to Fitz's wishes. Thirty minutes later they found the perfect spot. The team got out and checked out their surrounding. They were all pleased with the area. Sanjeev was happy that they all loved the area he was about to reach for his water bottle when he heard a disturbance in the rocks. Sanjeev stops and looks at the direction, but he just shook it off as because he was just being paranoid. A little while later the team was ready to head out and head back to their hotel. Just when they were about to leave two cars pulled in front of them.

There was a lot of yelling and guns going off. Fitz did not know what was happening. Next thing he knows there was a bag being thrown over his head and they were forced into the cars. The ride was long, but once they got to their destination Fitz felt something coming towards him and then darkness. When Fitz woke up water was poured down his throat.

"WAKE UP AMERICAN!" One of the men yelled. Fitz grown and moved around on the ground, which got him a kick in the gut. Finally Fitz stood up only to be struck back down by one of the guards. His worst nightmare was becoming true.

Fitz wondered if this was going to be it. This was it, the place where he will spend his last moments on earth. He started to weep because he wasn't going to see his children grow up. He wasn't going to meet the child that was growing inside of Olivia's stomach. He wasn't going to be at their graduations. He wasn't going to grow old with his Olivia and watch their grandchildren run around their backyard. The guard laughed at Fitz weeping and spat on him. Fitz didn't know where he was or where his team was. Were they even alive? The torturing went on for the rest of the day and till the next day. They knocked him out and when Fitz woke up he was sitting on a chair, while a camera was pointed at him.

One of the masked men started to speak in Arabic. Next thing he knew he had a gun pointed to his head and the man telling him to say something. Fitz while in tears spoke.

"My name is Fitzgerald Thomas Grant the Third and I am being held hostage. I am proud American and if I die because of it than fine. Livvie….baby….I love you so much….I am so sorry I am not able to help you raise our kids…..Vanessa and Izzy….Daddy loves you so much….I am so proud of you guys…..I will be watching over you guys okay….."Fitz cried. "Jerry and Jesse my boys…..You guys are going to be the mens of the house now okay? Take care of mommy and your sisters….I love you boys so much….." Fitz's body shook as the terrorist kicked the gun ready to shoot.

Fitz closed his eyes and the shot ragged, but he was still alive. Fitz was confused.

"You think we will let you die? We can make millions of dollars with you director." The man laughed evilly. The guard beat him some more and threw him in his cell. Fitz was pretty sure a couple of ribs and more bones was broken in his body. But, he was still alive and it gave him a better chance to return to his family. He must not give up, he must fight on. Fitz was tired, he was tired and weak. So he closed his eyes.

Fitz was shaken awake and when his eyes came to focus it was Stephen, Sanjeev, and some surviving members of his team. Fitz cried with tears of joy. Then he noticed it the place was on fire.

"Fitz…..we have to run! The building is on fire and they have left us. Can you walk my friend?" Sanjeev asked his friend.

"Yeah, I should be fine." Stephen helped him up and they started to make their way out. They were almost out until something crashed onto Fitz and his leg was caught. It was too heavy for him to lift it. It was hot and fire was everywhere. Fitz started to think of the good memories in his life: His family.

All of a sudden he saw Sanjeev shaking him.

"FITZ! YOU NEED TO HELP ME LIFT THIS!" Fitz was still not believing that Sanjeev was there.

"FITZ!" Still nothing so Sanjeev tried to move the debris by himself but not successful.

"FITZ! PLEASE I NEED YOUR HELP!" Finally Fitz started to help Sanjeev. Together they freed his legs. Sanjeev helped him up and together they made their way out of the burning building. The two made it out, but now it was time to cross the wooden rope bridge. It was narrow so Sanjeev let Fitz go first.

As they were making their way across the bridge the fire from the building caught on to the bridge. Fitz started to move faster as the rope's started to break. Within seconds the bridge collased forcing Fitz and Sanjeev to hang onto the same rope. Stephen ran back to help the men and noticed that the rope was breaking.

"THE ROPE IS BREAKING!" He yelled in panic. Fitz and Sanjeev looked at each other. Sanjeev just smiled at Fitz.

"The rope is not going to hold the both of us my friend….."

"NO SANJEEV NO! STEPHEN PULL US BOTH UP! GO ASK LEO TO HELP YOU!"

"It's the only way Fitz….."

"NO SANJEEV PLEASE…..Please…..No….." Fitz was crying because he knew what Sanjeeve was about to do.

"It was a pleasure to have met you my friend." With that Sanjeev looked into Fitz's eyes and….. let go.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO! GODDDDDD NOOOOOO! SANJEEVVVV! NOOOOOO!" Fitz was full on sobbing while stephen and leo pulled him up. Once he got up there was the a terrorist that had a gun pointed at a female member of his team.

"NOBODY MOVE!" He shouted and Fitz put his hands up. Stephen, Leo, and Fitz looked at each other and understood what they had to do. They went to attack and the gun went off and Stephen and Leo tackled the man. Once they took care of him Stephen noticed Fitz's unmoving body.

"No, no,no,no! SHIT! FITZ!" At the moment the police arrived and Stephen yelled for help. Once at the hospital they had an emergency surgery for Fitz. The Jordanian doctors did their best to remove the bullet from his head, but the medicine was not up to par so he had to be flown to Italy. There he was given better treatment, but was in a coma. Stephen had to make the worst call of his life to Olivia.

"Liv….Something….terrible has happened…...I am so sorry Liv…." He heard some commotion and Abby picked up the phone.

"Olivia just fainted! STEPHEN WHAT IS HAPPENING! Oh baby….I'm so glad to hear your voice…" Stephen sigh in relief.

"Me too baby….." Abby cried. "Now WHAT IS HAPPENING!?"

"I will explain everything once you all get here….But Fitz is in a coma and we are in Milan…..Please get here as fast as you can….." Olivia was taken to the hospital and the baby was okay. She fainted because of lack of sleep, food, and the stress.

Abby made all of the arrangements for her Cyrus, Olivia and Harrison to fly to Milan. They decided it was best not to inform the kids what was happening until Olivia was in Italy. Abby stayed behind with the kids and the rest flew to Italy. When the plane touched down in Milan the car went full speed to the hospital Fitz was at. Once they got there Stephen met them in the front. He took them to the ICU and the staff stopped them.

"What are you in relation to Mr. Grant?"

"I AM HIS WIFE! PLEASE LET ME THOUGH!" The staff member let Fitz though. Cyrus claimed to be his father and Harrison to be his brother.

When Olivia saw Fitz her breath hitched. There was her Fitz hooked onto so many wires. He looked so small with all of the machines and wires. Olivia opened the door and entered the room. She was already crying when she reached his side. Carefully, Olivia got into the bed with Fitz and laid her head onto his chest and weeped.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while guys. I've been sooooo busy! I hope ya'lll forgive me! I have the flu and a double ear infection so I don't know when I'll update next, but I'll try my best!

Abby and the kids arrived at Milan. The kids were thinking they were taking a vacation, but Vanessa knew better. She knew something was wrong by the way Abby was acting and how her mom left in a hurry. When they arrived at the hotel room the boys ran to the pool, but Vanessa and Izzy searched for their mom.

"Aunt Abby...where is mom?" Vanessa asked uneasily.

"Vanessa honey….I'm taking you and Izzy to your mom right now...Uncle Stephen is going to be watching the boys…"

"What's wrong Aunt Abby?" Izzy chimed in.

"Vanessa and Izzy you guys are coming with me….." She gave the girls a knowing look so they just nodded and followed Abby. After a short car ride they pulled up in front of a hospital. Vanessa and Izzy gave each other a worried look. They really started to get worried when they saw their mother coming out crying. The girls ran out of their car and hugged their mom

"Mom….what's going on?" Vanessa voiced her concern.

"Is everything okay?"

"Something terrible has happened to your dad…..They were looking at shooting sights in Jordan…..You know your dad…..Always wanting to go the extra mile….He and his crew was taken hostage…..Your strong dad has been in a coma and the doctors haven't been optimistic….." Olivia finally broke down and cried while hugging her daughter. Vanessa was numb, she couldn't process what her mother just told her. The horrible things she said to her dad was unforgivable….And now he might never wake up for her to tell him how much she loves him and that she was only speaking of anger.

"Mom…..Where is he? I need to see him now!" Vanessa almost screamed, everything was hitting her at once. Vanessa ran into the hospital and started to panic. She frantically asked around to where he father was and no one was answering. This was her dad, her strong, loving, caring dad that was fighting for his life. She regretted talking to him like that. Vanessa started to hyperventilate and felt like she couldn't breathe. The next moment all she saw was black.

When Vanessa opened her eyes she saw a doctor standing over her and he gave her a small smile.

"Hello Vanessa, how are you feeling?"

"I don't know...Can I have some water please?"

"Of course!"

"What happened to me doctor?"

"You had a panic attack….It's normal for someone who have received some distressing news." Then it all hit her. This was like what happened nine years ago, but worse.

Vanessa overheard Izzy and her moms conservation from outside her room.

"I don't want to lose him again mom….What happened nine years ago was scary….I was still young so I didn't really know what was going on, but now….." Izzy started to cry.

"I know baby….I know…..But we got to stay optimistic….."

"If it wasn't for Vanessa dad wouldn't have left like that!" Izzy said angrily.

"Isabella that is not fair!"

"What it's true, she think she can do whatever she wants, say whatever she wants and there are not to be consequences?"

"Issabella!"

"I knew you'd take her side! You know what whatever I'm going to dads room!"

"IZZY!" Olivia turn to look at Vanessa and sighed because she was up and heard all of the conversation.

"She's right mom…..It is my fault….I was so nasty to him….It was uncalled for and idiotic at my part…."

"Nessa….You didn't know this was going to happen to your dad….It is not your fault you hear me?"

Vanessa gave her mom a small smile and hugged her. They did some test on her and everything turn out to be okay so Vanessa was able to see her father. When she walked into and instantly started to cry. This was her dad looking so vulnerable and it scared the shit out of her. Vanessa grabbed a chair and sat by her dad. She took his hand and started to speak to him.

"You know dad when you first came into our lives…...I was scared….I was scared and acted the way I did because I knew you were the one….I knew I was going to be calling you dad and have you in my life forever and that scared me because I think I would forget my dad….I felt like I was replacing him….You made me realize that you were here to replace him, but simply be here for our family….

You have always been supportive of me and my ambition and became my punching bag because you understand me the most dad…..I am so sorry for what I said to you before you left…..I was angry and I took out my anger out on you….The person who deserves it least….You are my hero dad…..and I need you to come back and be okay….because you know why? We don't function without you….Our lives without you is nothing….You make us a whole….So please dad! PLEASE WAKE UP!" Vanessa sobbed on her father's stomach. After crying for a while, Vanessa fell asleep. She felt something on her head. Vanessa slowly rose and saw the best sight ever.

There was her dad looking at her with tears in his eyes. There was a breathing tube in him so he couldn't speak, but Fitz raised him arm and cupped his daughters cheek.

"Daddy…." Vanessa cried and hugged her dad, he hugged her tight as well. After everything that happened he was alive, and the amount of guilt washed over him. He wasn't supposed to be here right now….It was supposed to be Sanjeev who was supposed to be alive. For now he was just happy to see his daughter.

"Hold on dad I'm going to let the doctors know what you are awake!" Vanessa jumped up and ran to the desk.

"HE'S AWAKE! MY DADS AWAKE!" Vanessa yelled in excitement and Olivia with Izzy ran to his room.

"DADDY!" Izzy ran and hugged her dad. He smiled at her and hugged her tight. Olivia slowly walked up to her husband and cupped his face.

"Oh baby…." He smiled at her and interviewed their hands. Their moment was disrupted when the doctors came into the room and took Fitz away for testing. Two hours later Fitz returned with fresh bandages and a small smile on his face.

Once they got him situated, Fitz spoke.

"Hi…."

"Hi….." Olivia cried. She thought she wouldn't hear his baritone voice again.

"Come here…." Fitz opened his arms and Olivia slowly climbed into his bed. Then he looked at his daughters and smiled at them.

"Well what are you two waiting for? Come here!" Vanessa climbed next to him and Izzy sat at his feet.

"My girls….I love you guys so much….."

"You almost died…."

"I know…."

"How many times do I have to tell you to not do it again…." Fitz chuckled.

"I'll try my best my love…." After that the family fell into a comfortable silence. The following day the boys were brought in to see their dad.

Jerry and Jesse were just happy to see their dad and they were bouncing off the wall on a sugar high. Everyone was just happy that Fitz was alive. A week later Fitz was discharged and headed home. They had a welcome back party for Fitz and he was grateful for all of his family and friends. The party was a mellow and easy going. When it was time to go to bed Fitz couldn't. Olivia was fast asleep because of the baby. Fitz grabbed his crutches and got up. He went to check on his children to see if they were okay.

Then he went to his office to work. Fitz worked for hours before he realized it was 5am in the morning. Fitz retreated to his bed. When he tried to close his eyes all he could hear and see was Sanjeev holding onto him and letting go. It was his fault that Sanjeev died and there was nothing he could do about it.

""THE ROPE IS BREAKING!" He yelled in panic. Fitz and Sanjeev looked at each other. Sanjeev just smiled at Fitz.

"The rope is not going to hold the both of us my friend….."

"NO SANJEEV NO! STEPHEN PULL US BOTH UP! GO ASK LEO TO HELP YOU!"

"It's the only way Fitz….."

"NO SANJEEV PLEASE…..Please…..No….." Fitz was crying because he knew what Sanjeeve was about to do.

"It was a pleasure to have met you my friend." With that Sanjeev looked into Fitz's eyes and….. let go.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO! GODDDDDD NOOOOOO! SANJEEVVVV! NOOOOOO!" Fitz took in a big breath and sat up from his bed. He looked over at his wife and was happy that she didn't wake up from his outburst. Fitz sighed because it was no use might as well go make coffee and breakfast for his family.

Following the days of them being back, Olivia noticed a difference in Fitz. She was sure he wasn't sleeping and he was always in his office. They tried to have him talk to someone, but he was not budging. She returned from work early to talk to her husband when she saw all these black cars parked and cameras were being installed in their home.

"Fitz….what is happening? And who are all these people?"

"Hey babe….They are our new security detail! It's better safe than sorry!" He was talking a mile a minute and looked like he haven't slept in days.

"Baby….what is going on….We are perfectly fine….There is no threat here…."

"YOU DON'T KNOW THAT! You don't…..I thought that too...Until what I went though…."

"Baby...we don't"

"Olivia! Stop questioning me on this will ya?" Fitz yelled at his wife. Her breath hitched because he never raised his voice on her. Fitz sighed and shook his head and turned towards the window. Olivia slowly walked him to him and hugged him from behind.

"What's going on baby...Please talk to me….Please…."

"There is nothing to talk about. We are all getting security detail and that's final." Fitz look at his wife and walked away leaving her in tears.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hi guys! Thanks for sticking with me in this sequel! ROTC and being a double major are literally killing so my updates are scarce.

When the kids got home they too were surprised to find all of these black vans and these men and women in black suits around their placid home. Jerry and Jesse went to their mom to figure out what was going on.

"Mamma what are all these people doing at our house?" Jerry asked his mom. Olivia was in her thoughts that she didn't even hear her songs come in. She took a deep breath and wiped her tears.

"Are you okay mom?" Jerry asked in a concerned voice.

"Yes, I'm fine baby….We are just getting extra security to protect us…."

"But our house is very safe mamma….."

"I know baby….but your dad feels that it's necessary….."

"Issss daddieee okieee mommie?( Is daddy okay mommy)" Jesse asked.

"He will be baba…."

Later on Izzy and Vanessa came home and she was the same way as the boys. Fitz called a family meeting in the kitchen and everyone filed in.

"As you all noticed we have extra security around the house…..Well for our safety I am assigning you all two body guards each." Fitz told his family.

"What? Daddy…..why?" Izzy said with a little bit of an attitude.

"DON'T QUESTION ME ISABELLA" Fitz raised his voice at his daughter and it shocked everyone because Fitz was usually calm and collected. Olivia even used to put it as Fitz was the Good parent and she had to be the bad one. She don't know what has gotten into him but this was not her Fitz.

"I'm sorry dad….I didn't mean to…." Izzy whispered to her dad.

"What is the matter with all of you? I am thinking about our safety and I can't lose you guys….." Fitz barely whispered the last part.

"You're not gonna lose us dad…." Vanessa chimed in.

"You don't know that…." Vanessa went over to her father and hugged him and the rest of the family followed suit. After the family meeting was over Fitz was sitting on the island and he was zoned out. Jerry came over to his dad because he needed help with his math homework.

"Hey dad, so I need help with my math homework. Oh wait you're not gonna believe what happened at school…." Jerry notice his dad was barely paying attention to him and was just nodding.

"Dad…..Dad? So I think I'm gonna go beat this kid Adam up."

"That's great bud…." Fitz still not paying attention to his son because he was having terrible flashbacks. All he saw was Sanjeeve's face.

"FITZ! Your son is talking to you!" Olivia interupted while making dinner.

"Huh? What?" Fitz snapped out of his zone.

"It's fine mom….I'll just call grandpa…." Jerry murmerred and walked away.

"Fitz!"

"What?"

"You completely ignored our son when he was asking for your help!"

"He'll be fine Liv!"

"You are unbelievable!" Fitz sighed and decided he needed to get out of the house for a while.

"Where are you going?"

"I don't know Liv…. I'm going out."

"How you aren't cleared to drive and also when did you walk away from we are in a fight?"

"Liv, I need to go." Fitz grabbed his crutches and started to head out.

"Please talk to me Fitz! Please…."

"Olivia there is nothing to talk about….." Fitz lied but his eyes told different.

"Baby….what happened over there….?"

"Nothing! I was kidnapped! What do you think happened?"

"Okay, Fitz I am trying to help you and I don't deserve to be your punching bag…."

"THEN STOP PROVOKING ME!"

"What….?" Olivia asked in disbelief.

"You heard me Liv….All you do is nag and ask me what's wrong with me! What you don't like it that I'm broken now? Am I not good enough for you anymore?"

Olivia's breathe hitched that those words just came out of his mouth. After everything they've been through.

"That's not fair Fitz….."

"LIFE'S NOT FAIR OLIVIA!" That's when Vanessa's heard enough and came out of where she was listening to the conversation.

"Okay…..Dad let's go for a drive ya….? Come on…." She took his arm to walk him to the door, but Fitz flinched and shook off his daughter. He angrily turned and crutched over to the door and slammed it shut.

Vanessa and Olivia both flinched and Olivia fell down to her knees and sobbed.

"Oh mom….." Vanessa got to her knees too and hugged her mom. Soon the rest of her siblings were running towards their mom and hugged her for support.

"What is happening to dad, mom?" Jerry asked concerned.

"I don't baby….But we need to get him the help he needs….Mamma's scared for him….." Olivia cried even more and Jerry was beyond angry. Seeing his mom so hurt, hurt him and he was so angry at his dad for hurting her like this.

Meanwhile, Fitz had one of his security guards drive him around the city. He needed to blow off some steam. He doesn't understand why he got so angry with his family, but he shouldn't be here right now. It's supposed to be Sanjeev that's alive not him. He just doesn't know how to make it right for Sanjeeve's family. How will they ever forgive him for killing their dad and husband. He needed something to numb his pain and he sure was not going to turn back to alcohol, so he opened up his pain meds bottle and popped a couple to ease his pain. Fitz made a mental note to refill his prescription, he haven't noticed how fast he went through them.

A/N: I know I hate it how our babies are suffering…..Fitz needs some major help, but was his actions acceptable? Review and let me know what you guys thought about this chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

When Fitz returned it was around midnight and he went to the kitchen to get some water and he saw Jerry drinking milk. From afar he saw how sad his son looked and knowing it was him who caused the sadness crushed him. Fitz walked over to his son and tried to put his hand on Jerry's shoulder and Jerry shrugged it off. Jerry got up from his seat glared at his dad and walked away. Fitz was taken back by this gesture and it bothered him, but right now he was in pain and he needed more painkillers to numb them.

He shook his head and went to search for more pain medication. Once he found them he popped a couple in and got ready for bed, not that he was going to be able to sleep anyway. When he got into his bed he could see that even in her sleep Olivia looked troubled. He got into bed and laid there for a while, just contemplating how wrong his life has gone. He didn't mean to be an asshole to his family, but the guilt and anger just gets the best of him.

Fitz looked over at Olivia…..His Livvie….He felt so bad for treating her like he did a couple of hours ago. Fitz reached over to Olivia and pulled her in his arms. Olivia stirred and tried to pull away since she was still mad at him.

"Please…..Livvie….."

"No, Fitz!" Olivia stood her ground.

"Please…..Livvie….I just need you in my arms….Just for tonight….." Fitz had tears in his eyes.

"Okay…..Fitz….okay…." Olivia wiped his tears and snuggled into his embrace. It hurt her that he was so in pain and going through so much.

Olivia does need to talk to Fitz because how Fitz have been treating them is unacceptable. That was for the morning, but for now she just enjoyed being in the arms of her husband. She started to tear up when he put his hand on her stomach and exhaled.

"I love you Livvie and our children…Please don't ever forget that…." Olivia didn't respond and just snuggled closer to Fitz. Her silence confirmed all of Fitz's fears. She didn't want him anymore because he was so broken. He just got to accept how it is. Fitz laid awake all night long and when he looked over it was 5am. His whole body was hurting so he reached over and popped a couple of painkillers. Fitz got up and made some coffee then headed to his office.

In the morning Olivia got up and made breakfast. The children were all down and were eating their breakfast. All wondering where their dad was, but no one asked.

"Money wherr isstt daddie…..(Mommy where is daddy)?"

"Daddy's a little tired this morning baba….."

"Ohhhhh okieee money…..I miss daddie…..(Oh okay mommy, I miss daddy)" That broke Olivia's heart.

Olivia marched up to Fitz's office and yanked the door open.

"Are you gonna come down and have breakfast with your family?" Olivia asked slightly annoyed that he was back to being this new Fitz.

"I'm very busy Olivia, I have very important matters to take care of."

"More important than your family, Fitz?" Now she was really annoyed.

"Olivia, it's just breakfast why are you making a big deal about this?"

"Wha?What? Why am I? Why am I making a big deal out of this? Wow….that's a new one….I am making a big deal because your children miss you. Jesse is sad Fitz, he just asked me where is dad was. And you know what I had to tell him? I had to tell him that daddy was tired so he's resting today!"

"He'll get over it!"

"He'll. Get. Over. It…..Did you really say those words to me?" Olivia couldn't be more shocked than she already was. What the hell was happening to her kind and loving husband. Then out of nowhere Jerry spoke up.

"Let his sorry ass be mom…..If he wants to continue being this nast to us and potentially lose us then let him be!" Jerry was so upset.

"FITZGERALD THOMAS GRANT THE FOURTH! First of all no matter what your dad does or say you WILL not disrespect him like this! Second of all you watch that mouth of yours young man, I didn't raise children that cuss. Now apologize to your father!"

"No, mom I will not apologize for speaking the truth. He doesn't even want to be with us, I heard the whole thing!" Jerry was beyond upset with his father and this made it worse.

"Jerry….that's not what I said…." Fitz sighed and squeezed his eyes shut.

"YOU DID HAVE TO BECAUSE THAT'S WHAT YOU WERE INSISTING! BUT THAT'S FINE BECAUSE WE DON'T WANT YOU EITHER!" Jerry shouted at his dad.

"Jerry…." Fitz spoke in a broken tone and got up from his seat.

"NO! NO!" Jerry dropped hot tears and ran away.

"What is happening to our family?" Olivia sighed and slid down to the floor. Fitz dropped his face and turned towards the window. He was in deep thought, his son hated him. Too much was happening right now that he didn't even know how to think or feel. Olivia got up and didn't say a word. She looked at her broken husband again and left his office. By the time she got downstairs there was a note on the board by Vanessa.

"Thanks for breakfast mom. Heard what was happening upstairs and wanted to get the little one out of the house. I took Izzy and Jesse to school. Love you!"

Olivia held the note to her heart and cried because at times like these she really appreciated her eldest child. Always looking out for her little brothers and sister. Now she's got to find Jerry. Olivia looked everywhere for Jerry, but couldn't find him. Then she saw him sitting by one of the two big chairs that they had in their backyard.

"Jerry…..What are you doing out here? I have been looking everywhere for you!" Olivia was getting worried and was relieved that he was sitting by the chairs.

"Fitzgerald! You answer me when I am talking to you!"

"I MISS DAD!" Jerry screamed with tears streaming down his face.

"I miss the old version on dad…...The one that ate breakfast with us! The one who practice tennis with me even though he can't play to save his life! The one who didn't make you cry! The one who loved us so much he wouldn't even think of raising his voice on us! I MISS HIM SO MUCH IT HURTS MOM!" Jerry cried and ran into his mother's arms.

"Oh baby….."

"I miss the person dad used to be….Not this unrecognizable person mom….."

"Your dad has been through a lot Jerry and we cannot turn our backs on the people we love right?"

"Yes, ma'am…."

"Now go get ready for school your late mister and you know how I feel about people being late." Olivia smiled and ruffled her son's hair.

"Mom…." Jerry whined while laughing. Olivia put her arms around her son as they walked into the house.

It's been a month since the whole incident happened with Jerry and Fitz seemed to completely shut down. It was like he was there physically, but mentally he was not. It was like he was a zombie just passing through the days. He looked terrible and haven't been sleeping. It's only so long he crashes. Everyone in the family have noticed Fitz's behavior and they are extremely worried. He was so difficult to get through and would not talk to Olivia or anyone. Olivia was losing hope and she didn't know what to do. She can handle being hurt, but the children can only take so much.

Fitz have been so distant from them that the other day she saw Jesse tried to have his dad read him his favorite story and get shut down by his dad. Olivia's just about had it and she was reaching her breaking point. While Vanessa was trying to find a way to get through her dad. Her and Coach O'Ryan have gotten close over the month and they have worked out any issues they had. She would even consider him her friend, even though she's seven years older than her. One night they were eating dinner and watching game film, but when Vanessa went silent Jackson spoke up.

"Vanessa, are you okay?" Vanessa was silent for a while.

"No…." Vanessa started to sob and Jackson took her into his arms.

"Tell me what's wrong…."

"My dad…."

"Yes…..I heard how is he doing…."

"Not well….He's doesn't sleep…..He doesn't talk to any of us….He gets angry on the littlest things…..He zones out a lot….And….I just want him to be okay….."

"I used to be in the marines…..I loved being a marine…..Every part of it….Protecting the people, country….The Honor…..I was a damn good marine…..We were um….We were doing our routine around the city of Tora Bora, Afghanistan….My best friend Danny was riding shotgun and I was in the back….One second we were arguing between Red Soxs and Yankees….the next second we hit a bomb…..And everything went numb….There was this ringing in my ear for a couple of seconds and then reality has hit…..

We were under attack and all I see is Danny lifeless and covered in blood. I pulled him out of the car…..and tried to perform CPR on him….He was dead but I couldn't give up on him because brothers don't give up on each other…..It wasn't until my CO was dragging me away from Danny that I really knew what was happening….I was screaming his name as Lt. Orana was dragging me away because he's called an areal air strike…..After Danny's death I was not okay….I lived in guilt and shame….I have PTSD Vanessa and what you just described to me was signs of PTSD from your father…..

I was destroying myself and until I got help….He needs help Vanessa and he needs it fast because I know what it feels like to be in his situation….."

"Wow….I am so sorry about your loss Jackson….Thank you for telling me all of this and your advice…."

"Your welcome….." Jackson and Vanessa starred into each others eyes and they didn't notice that their faces grew closer to each other as they were staring into each other's eyes. Before they knew it their lips were connected and it felt amazing.

When Vanessa got home she shut the door and had a huge smile on her face. But now is not the time to fantasize of Jackson she's gotta talk to talk to her mom about her dad.

"Mom…." Vanessa yelled.

"In the kitchen baby…."

"Hi mom….Mom why are you crying? Is everything okay…."

"No…..baby...it's not"

"Is it dad….."Olivia cried and nodded.

"About dad…..I think he has PTSD mom….."

"I know honey...We need to get him the help he needs, but I want you to pack your bags because we are going away for a while….."

"WHAT?"

"Your dad needs time by himself to think about what he wants…..Meanwhile...You, me, Jesse, Jerry and Izzy are going to go stay with grandma okay?" Vanessa sighed and nodded her head. She doesn't know what her dad did but it must have been something to have really hurt her mom to do this.

TWO HOURS BEFORE VANESSA CAME HOME

"Fitz…..We need to talk…." Olivia said as she entered his office.

"About what Liv?" Fitz sighed of annoyance.

"We can't continue like this Fitz….."

"Continue like what Liv?"

"Living like this Fitz…..The children are hurting and they miss you….I miss you….You need to get help….If you don't want to talk to me talk to someone else….Please anyone…..It's not healthy to keep all that bottled in…..I need you to get better for our kids and our new baby that's on the way….Please…..I am begging you….." Fitz sighed and popped more painkillers into his mouth and stood up.

"Fitz….don't you think you've become too dependant on those painkillers…..?"

"What? NO! I am in pain Olivia, my leg throbs and PT is not helping me at all!"

"All I'm saying is that you are depending on them too much and what you used….I meant…." That hit a nerve with Fitz.

"How I used to be what Olivia?" He said in anger.

"Fitz that's not what I meant….."

"Say. It. Olivia."

"Fitz….."

"SAY IT!" Fitz yelled and yanked Olivia with both of his arms and shook her.

"Fitz….your hurting me….."

"SAY IT OLIVIA!" He shook her more and tightened his hold on her.

"Fitz….." Olivia was pleading with to let go.

"Okay I'll say it! Since I was a drug addict you think I'm reverting back right? HUH? ANSWER ME!" Olivia flinched and closed her eyes and that's when Fitz realize what kind of a monster he was becoming. He instantly let her go and sunk down to his knees. She thought he was going to hit her…..She was afraid of him and hell he was afraid of himself.

"This is it Fitz…...It's either you get help or the kids and I are leaving….." Olivia gave him an ultimatum, but he wasn't ready to talk about it. Fitz's silence told Olivia a lot.

"I hope it was worth losing your family over….." Olivia sighed and walked away. As soon as Olivia left Fitz cried. After everything he was losing his family and he has no one to blame but himself. Olivia calmed herself down and got herself cleaned up. She went to her children to pack their bags because they were going away for a while. Then Olivia went down to the kitchen and started to make meals for Fitz.

She knew how much he loves her cooking so as her and the children are away he still has home cooked meals to eat.

PRESENT: VANESSA FINISHED PACKING

The security guards loaded their luggages into the cars and told Olivia they were ready when she was. Fitz came down looking like a terrible mess to say goodbye to his children. He opened his arms and Vaness and Izzy jumped into them. He hugged them so tight and cried. After a few minutes he cleared his throat and nodded. The girls ran into the car and cried. Jesse was asleep and one of the guards was carrying him. He went over to Jesse and kissed his youngest on the forehead. Then he went over to Jerry he tried to put a hand on Jerry's shoulder but he shrugged it off. Fitz was hurt by his sons action, but he understood. He hung his head and nodded.

"Livvie….." He walked over to her and she flinched away.

"I'm so sorry…."

"I know….but sometimes….sorry doesn't cut it Fitz….." She walked over to him and kissed him on the lips briefly. Then they were gone. Fitz went outside and watched Olivia and Jerry walk towards the cars. One of his men got the door for Olivia and she went in.

Then he noticed Jerry stopped in front of the open door. He wanted to see what was wrong, but held back. Jerry was contemplating on what to do, but he took a deep breathe and made up his mind. He turned and ran towards his dad. Fitz saw his son running and limped towards him. Jerry hit him with so much force it almost knocked him over. Fitz hugged his son tight and Jerry returned the favor.

"I love you dad….."

"I love you too son….More than you can imagine…..Take care of your mom and siblings for me….."

"I will dad….But only until you come back!"

"Okay son….Now go…." Jerry nodded hugged his dad again and ran towards the car. Fitz wiped his tears and went back into the house. Now he was alone…...


	9. Chapter 9

Abby opened the door for a tear stained Olivia, Vanessa, Izzy, and the twins. She had all of their rooms and beds ready. Olivia have been opening up to her about what is happening with Fitz. Once Olivia reached Abby she broke down and cried. Stephen came out and took the children in and showed them into their rooms. Since they were limited in space the girls would be sharing a room and the twins will share one room.

"Liv…..what happened?" Abby asked with concern written all over her face.

"I took everyone's advice and I made him choose and he didn't choose us Abs….."

"Oh honey…"

"After the things we been through and he doesn't even want to get better for the kids…...If not for me at least the kids…"

"I know honey I know…..But we can't give up on him….."

"I gave it my all Abs and what do you do for a man that doesn't want help Abs….?"

"We'll give him time, but this is ridiculous because I get it that he went through a lot, but it doesn't mean he has to treat his family like shit!" Abby was mad now she was not happy with Fitz.

Stephen was affected too but not as much as Fitz was. Abby got Olivia situated in her room and then left to go make Olivia and the kids some food.

After standing outside for a while Fitz limped back into the house. It felt so empty and lifeless without his family. He went to his office to get some work done so he doesn't think about his family not being under the same roof as him. Before Fitz realized it the sun has risen. When he went to laying down it didn't feel right laying in bed without Olivia in it. Fitz sighed and tried to close his eyes but every time he did he would see Sanjeev bloody face. Usually if Olivia was here he would at least be calm by her presence, but that was over now and he had no one but himself to blame.

Fitz got up and made some coffee. As he was on his way back to his office he tripped on something and fell. It was Jesse's teddy bear that he tripped on. Looking at the bear, it brought back memories of the day when Jesse took his first steps. Jesse was a late bloomer, while his older brother was already walking and causing trouble. For a couple of days Jesse's been standing, but just not walking. Fitz came home and saw his son standing and smiled.

"Come on buddy, come to Teddy and I." Fitz said and he reached over to the bear.

"Come on buddy, walk to daddy." Fitz opened his arms and Jesse started to walk.

"LIVVIE! HE'S WALKING! LIVVIEEE! GET THIS ON CAMERA!" Jesse was giggling and walking towards his daddy's open arms. Olivia caught it on camera just in time for Jesse to be stepping to his dads waiting arms. When Jesse reached Fitz he squealed and snuggled into his dad's arms. That was a good day and plenty more after that. Fitz came out of his flashback and headed to the twins room to place back the teddy bear. Once he reached the room, Fitz noticed the caron marking of his boys height. So many memories of his children and his Livvie flashed before him. Their life was a great, and now it's all gone. He was all alone, but no one to support him or to listen to him. The realization hit him and Fitz fell to his knees, a noise came out of him that was unique, but filled with pain.

One of his men came to check on him and to help him up, but Fitz waved him off. All he could think about was how good he had it and then to mess it all up. Fitz haven't this alone since he first met Sully. A week passes by and Fitz has gotten worse and worse with his nightmares and inability to sleep. He's slowly losing his mind and needs his family.

While Olivia wasn't doing much better. The baby's been kicking her none stop, it's like he or she knows that something is wrong. Jesse cries almost everyday for his dad, and usually causes the rest of his brothers and sisters to cry as well. Olivia hates seeing her children like this but it has to be done for the greater good, or was she fooling herself. Abby and Stephen saw all this happening and they felt terrible for their friends. Abby woke Stephen up one night and turn around to speak to him.

"You need to go talk to Fitz, baby….."

"I know, but I want to give him some space….."

"I get that, but remember the last time you gave him some space….I don't want Olivia and the kids to go through what they did last time….."

"I'll go talk to him tomorrow evening….."

"Thank you babe…."

"No, thank you baby….You don't know how much I love you…."

"Oh, I think I do…" Abby reached up and kissed Stephens forehead. Since meeting Stephen, he's changed so much. He went from a playboy to a caring and loving man, which she loves very much.

Stephen was finished with shooting for the day and he headed over to Fitz's house. He buzzed in and one of the security guards told him that Fitz was out back. When Stephen walked up to Fitz he was alarmed because Fitz was holding a gun and just staring off to space.

"I'm not gonna do it you know…." Fitz spoke.

"How'd you know I was here?"

"Are you kidding you walk mad loud dude." Fitz let out a dry chuckle.

"What are you doing with the gun bro?" Stephen slowly approached his friend sitting on a rocking chair.

"You know my dad gave this to me…..Apparently it was owned by my grandfather Fitzgerald…...I almost pulled the trigger, but I didn't….I didn't because I am going to fight. I am going to fight and I'm gonna win. I'm not gonna let this dictate my life. I am about to lose my wife and children and if I don't do something soon than what's the point of living…

But I'm gonna fight, i'm gonna get better and show my wife the husband I was and my children the father I was. I've lost my way, but now I know that as long as I have my family I can conquer anything…...I need to see them Stephen. My Family, I need to see my family…..Please…"

"Okay...bro...okay….but first give me the gun to put away…." Stephen reached towards the gun and Fitz handed it to him. Stephen went over to one of the security guards and handed the gun to them.

"Okay, now let's go see your family." Stephen gave Fitz a small smile. They got in the car and drove to Stephens house. Once they got there Stephen led him to the twins room, and they were sleeping peacefully. Fitz went over and kissed his boys on their foreheads while crying. He haven't seen them in a week, but it felt like eternity. Then Stephen led him to the girls room. Fitz kissed their foreheads and cried some more. After a while he stepped out and asked Stephen to show him Olivia's room.

When Stephen opened the door Fitz's breathes hitched. He walked over to his beautiful wife and kissed her growing belly. Like the baby knew his of her daddy was there started kicking. Fitz then placed a kiss on Olivia's forehead. Olivia woke up in a confused state.

"Fitz….."

"Hi….."

"Hi….."

"What are you doing here?!" Olivia asked.

"I'm tired Livvie…...I'm soooo tired…..I tired…." Fitz broke down and cried. Olivia held her broken husband, crying with him.

"Please….Livvie….just for tonight…I'm so tired…."

"Okay….baby….okay…" Olivia took Fitz in her arms and within minutes he was sleep in his Livvie's arms.


End file.
